Stranded
by Igginator
Summary: Tau sergeant Tal'Na is sent on a mission to rescue a captured Shas'Vre.But there is another enemy in the battle that will leave Tal'Na stranded from his fellow caste!Can Tal'Na survive the deception of friends and return to his Shas'O alive?


**Stranded**

**Please review the story after you've read it so I can just get better at writing.  
The names are original so if the names have already been used I apologize as I wasn't aware of it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
The inside wall of the Devilfish was blown apart almost instantly as a shot from an elder brightlance penetrated the compressed environment of the Tau transport. Wires hung down where the wall had once been as the Devilfish began to spiral down to the imperial city below!  
Tal'Na and his fire warrior squad held on tightly to the walls and seats of the Devilfish trying desperately not to be sucked out the gaping hole in the wall.

The battle had begun roughly 3 rotaa ago which is about 4 and a ½ Imperial days. La'Vaal was supposed to agree on a peace treaty to the Imperials of humanity, but the city was attacked from high above the planet by an unknown force. The imperials were too judgemental, they blamed the Tau and La'Vaal was captured mercilessly. Tau fire warriors and battlesuits began descending down onto the planets surface preparing for a rescue mission but the Eldar ambushed both the Imperial guard and Tau striking fast from the skies!

Tal'Na had been selected along with his squad to help with the assault, but upon descent their Devilfish was struck by an Elder Brightlance. The Devilfish fell out of the sky with a rapid descent rate. They were headed directly for a crash-landing into a small courtyard!

Tal'Na activated his comlink, _"Shas'El Kodeal, Our Devilfish has been..... Has been hit and we're preparing for crash landing, I repeat preparing for crash landing!" _

The Devilfish collided with the rough ground in the courtyard with tremendous force that the landing gear beneath the transport was instantly shredded as the Fire warriors inside were tossed about in the sliding Devilfish! Eventually it stopped moving as it smashed into a building wall.  
Tal'Na quickly grabbed his Pulse carbine that had slipped out of his grip during the crash, and he headed out the back of the Devilfish ignoring the pain in his leg. A few of his warriors also followed behind him after they gathered their scattered weapons.

The crashsite was clear at the moment but Tal'Na knew that this peace wouldn't last as either the Imperials or Elder began to close in on their position.  
Tal'Na ordered his warriors into Shaeth'Ti, which was one of Tal'Na's custom stealth battle formations. The squad began moving towards the Target area, checking ever corner and alley they came across.

Suddenly a bombardment of lasgun shots were fired at the Fire warrior squad and 5 Fire warriors were killed in the ambush!  
Tal'Na let a burst of high powered pulses loose from his Pulse carbine, slaying a few guardsmen in a bloody mess! Both forces fought with visible courage but the Tal'Na and his squad were outnumbered 2 to 1.

An explosive shell of massive force landed next to Tal'Na and his squad and he was blown backwards landing on his back, he was showered in the hot blood of his comrades from the recent blast.  
The last thing Tal'Na remembered was seeing a Guardsmen standing over him with his lasgun in Tal'Na's face, then he passed out.

_  
"Shas'Ui, are you alright Shas'Ui?"_  
Tal'Na sat upright, steadying himself with a wall to his back.  
_"Oh you're ok, I thought you were dead! What's your name?"_  
Tal'Na's vision came back into focus and he realised that his helmet had been taken from him along with all of his weapons. There was also a strangely dressed Fire caste member in front of him.  
_"My name is Tal'Na; I'm Shas'Ui of the Fire warrior squad 'Mobile Stealth'. And who might you be?"_ replied Tal'Na.  
_"I am La'Vaal, I was captured during the meeting, I don't understand these savages because I hadn't even proposed any treaty!"_ said La'Vaal.

Having heard this Tal'Na explained about the Eldar attacking during the meeting and how he had ended up here.  
Suddenly a door opened up in the wall and two Guardsmen entered. Tal'Na and La'Vaal were escorted out into an empty street that had recently been a large battlefield.

Then one of the guardsmen said _"leave now, we now know of the Eldar attacking this world."_  
Obviously the Imperial guard had been contacted by another Tau diplomat.  
The Tau pair was given back their equipment and they quickly headed through the city in search of anymore Fire warrior squads with a Devilfish that's still intact.

The Tau pair had found that the Eldar had formed a defensive perimeter directly through the centre of the city. This was obviously to cut off the Tau offensive from their main force which was just beginning to attack the city.  
So far Tal'Na had found no weak areas or breaks in this defensive perimeter. Also Tal'Na's comlink couldn't get through to Shas'El Kodeal because something was interfering with their signal. He would have to find the signal jammer and take it out before he will be able to contact Kodeal for reinforcements.

It was beginning to get dark as the sun started setting on the horizon. This should make it easier for Tal'Na to search for the signal jammer as he will be able to see in the darkness with the help of the blacksun filter mounted on his helmet. Hopefully the Eldar won't be able to see very far in the darkness so Tal'Na will be able to get really close to their lines! La'Vaal found a destroyed building that made a perfect spot for him to wait while Tal'Na was out searching.

Just as Tal'Na was nearly ready to start searching for the signal jammer, he thought that if he wasn't able to destroy the signal jammer both he and La'Vaal would be effectively cut off from any other Tau reinforcements! This worried him and he just hoped that he would be able to find and destroy the signal jammer; he just hoped that he could do it.


End file.
